Tell me why
by LindsayHalstead
Summary: I fell in love with Med and with Nalstead/Manstead Just a one shot about an idea I had. Will and Natalie in a fight. What has it to do with the past?


Wills shift ended around an hour ago. He left the hospital right away and went home. Jay had to go to Wisconsin for a case so he had the apartment for himself. He enjoyed the game that was played tonight. He sat relaxed on the couch and drank a beer. He would go to bed soon. The next 24 hours shift already calling him again.

He was surprised to hear a knock on the door. Even more surprised as he saw Natalie Manning standing on the other side. Why was she here? They had gotten into a fight at work. He acted like an asshole that's true but he had the feeling that there was something else bothering her beside what he had said to her into the spur of moment.

He opened the door. "Natalie?" as said, he was surprised to see her in front of him at his brothers and his apartment. "We need to talk!" She said and let herself come in. He didn't say anything about it. She was right whatever there is it destroys their dynamic.

They were friends since med school and some said that there were even more feelings in the game then they told each other. They did everything together. It didn't matter if studying, Homework or going out with friends. They were inseparable. Will knew he had feeling for his best friend but couldn't tell her. He didn't wanted them to break their friendship.

"Yes, we need to. Nat, I am so sorry what I said. I was an asshole, I shouldn't have acted like did and shouldn't even have told you how to feel and how to act!" He apologized with such honesty.

She had heard every word. But it wasn't that anymore. She always asked herself why he left. Why he left Chicago, we he left her. She was hurt to lose him after med school. She thought they would at least work together, just like they always said they would but from one to the other day he left. Not even Jay knew where Will was going.

Years passed and her relationship with Jeff deepened till the point to marriage. Then Jeff joined the army and got enrolled to Afghanistan. While Jeff was away she feared for his life and needed her best friend. But he was away.

Later she found out she was pregnant with his child and she wanted to tell Jeff so badly. She wanted her husband to come home. But a few days later after her first doctor appointment she went home. She thought about Jeff and how happy he would be. She spend the day cleaning the house and watching TV.

At twelve o'clock she went to bed and fell asleep almost immediately. She was fast asleep until it rang at her door. Who the hell comes so early in the morning? It was 5:30 and she wanted nothing more than to sleep.

Then it dawned on her. Shortly before Jeffs deployment they told them that if a service member injured she would get a phone call. If a service member died in the line of duty two uniformed officers will knock at your door. Mostly between 5am and 12am.

She braced herself and tapped downstairs and opened the door. She so badly wished to be it someone else at the door. But like typical American house they had small glass parts on the door and as she looked outside her fear came true. Outside were two uniformed officers and waited patiently.

She opened the door and knew he wouldn't come home alive. One officer wanted to say something but she broke down in a cry. The officers acted soon and one took her into his arms. Her knees buckled and he carried inside. They had to deal with that really often.

"It's accepted will, but tell me why, why did you leave?" She asked. She was sad but also angry. She wanted to know so badly.

"Why did I leave?" he asked angry at her. That was what bothered her?

"Yes, why did you leave me? Leave Jay, leave Chicago? Why did you went away and left your family behind?" She spitted at him. It for sure wasn't healthy to yell like that in eight month of pregnancy.

"You really want to know don't you!?" He asked and he just nodded so he started to talk. He knew he had to tell the truth.

"I left because you! We were inseparable in med school. Did everything together. But then came Jeff and I was written down. Don't you realize? Nat, for me you are the most beautiful, stubborn and perfect woman I have ever met. You changed me and on some point I fell in love with you. I left because I love you!" He said and the last part was just a silent whispers and she could see tears glistening in his eyes. Now she was fully in tears.

"Will, why never tell me?" She asked and he couldn't really give her an answer. She just looked at him with teary eyes and he just thought about kissing her. How it would feel and how her lips would feel.

He crossed the distance and took her into his arms and kissed her. Slowly and shy. He wanted to give her the option to say no. She approved the kiss. It was slow and steady. But from one second of the others she broke the kiss. "You know I can't." She whispered and looked at him.

"You sure you can't? Because I think you just don't want to." He said and looked her straight into her brown shiny eyes. She just looked at him. Unbelievable what he just said. She wanted to storm out but he began to talk.

"Nat, I know you love him and he is the father of your child. I also know that it his only eight month and it is hard. But you are allowed to move on. But if you really can't at the moment I understand and I will give you the time you need!" He said and took her into a hug. A best friend hug like they always had shared. He let her cry and just caressed her back.

Suddenly she cried out. He pushed her away and looked at her. "What is it Nat?" He asked worriedly.

"The…baby" she said in between breaths and cried out again.

"It's coming?" He asked dumb. She nodded.

"Slow, should I call an ambulance or driver you?" He asked her.

"Drive…my bag" she said before another contraction hit her. He nodded and together they made their way downstairs. She handled him the key for her apartment and sat with Wills help on the passenger seat. He drove of and soon arrived after three miles at the apartment complex.

"Just a moment" he said and already sprinted out and up to her apartment. Good thing he knew where she stored the baby bag.

He took it, closed the door and locked it and in a matter of three minutes he was in the car again driving off. He called the ER of Chicago Med and told them they would be coming in with Natalie.

"ETA 5 minutes" He told them and had to stop at a stop light. He hung up and looked at Natalie. She looked like the pain was unbearable.

"We are soon there Honey, just hold on." He said as the stoplight gave them the go. After five minutes he stopped in front of the ER and helped her out into the wheelchair. April took her in and he had to park the car.

He ran inside and searched Natalie. He found her in room three. He walked in and stood beside her taking her hand in his. As soon as another contraction hit her she clenched her fingers around his hand. Almost breaking it.

Just a few minutes later her OBGYN entered the room. Will knew what would come next and wanted to give Nat some privacy. "I will go outside real quick." He said and wanted to leave the room. "Stay!" She said and he knew she wanted to try. Wanted to try and be happy again.

Five hours later _Sophie – Ann Manning_ was born on the _16_ _th_ _April 2015 on 11.59 pm._

Sophia was in the doctor's care and Nat was lying in her bed exhausted.

"I will go check this out." He said and waved his hand. He had the awful feeling it was broken. "I really am sorry Will!" She said. "It's okay, I will have some days off" he gave her a kiss on the forehead and left her room.


End file.
